Humanities strongest soldier in love?
by LittleWinterSnow
Summary: Crystal is a girl that witness the wall Maria incident. She was a simple trainee and wanted to help. This lead to her ascending in rank quite fast after finishing her trainee years. She is now Squad Leader of a group of survey corps members. She works under Levi, he can be a handful but she manages to fall in love?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE-**

Life was tough you either fought to survive or you just died a meaningless death. You live to survive in a world full of Giant man eating beasts called Titans. In this world people lived in fear of what might happen if the walls were ever broken, but this was slowly forgotten as we lived safe of any titan for the last 100 years. People shouldn't get to comfortable with a life free of fear because some day they will not have their walls to protect them. Their lives were full of meaningless things without caring about anything but themselves.

 _Its been a 100 years, whose to say that a titan won't come again..._ I thought as I walked through the town of Shiganshina. I was a trainee of the 103rd trainee Squad and I was aiming for the survey corps, I just needed 1 more year before graduating. My dream was to go to the outside world and see the ocean with a sky not surrounded by walls or fear. I wanted to get out of these cramped walls, live free, like a bird with the wings of freedom. Living free was like a dream that couldn't be, people thought it was crazy.

As I walked through town I saw some kids beating up a fairly long blonde haired boy. I wanted to cut in but was stopped when the boy said that 'Humanity should eventually go to the outside world.' I was shocked with what this boy had said, never in my life have I heard someone else actually say something like that. I was about to cut in again until a boy with short dark brown hair yelled for them to 'knock it off' and asked 'What the hell they were doing?!' The boys immediately yell 'It's Eren' they were sure they would have someone else to beat up 'till they saw a girl with long black hair named 'Mikasa' according to them. After seeing her they quickly ran away. The boy named 'Eren' tried to help the boy up but he refused.

I followed them to a near by river where they sat down and talked about what happened. Once he said that 'Humanity should eventually go to the outside world' that was my cue to go and talk to them.  
"So you want to go to the outside world or something?" I asked while walking towards them. Suddenly a loud boom was heard and made the ground shake, it made the kids and me jump up. Suddenly the blonde haired kid got up and ran to see what happened being chased my 'Eren' and 'Mikasa', 'Eren' immidiately yelled 'Armin! What is it?.' I of course ran after them, there it was a titan taller than the 50 meter wall. I stood there shocked not being able to move. It kicked the wall making a hole big enough for any titan to actually pass thru the wall. Parts of the wall fell everywhere. The kids, 'Eren' and 'Mikasa' had disappeared, 'Armin' had stayed behind not realizing what was happening. He suddenly reacted and ran as fast as he could, probably to find someone.

I ran in the oppisite direction heading towards HQ which wasn't as close as I had hoped. I used my 3DMG to scale wall Maria. I stood atop the wall looking as people panicked and rush into the main wall, suddenly another titan appeared as they tried to close the gate. It looked as if it was armored and before I knew it, it had broken the wall but had disappeared before I could take action. I spotted the boat that would take people to Wall Sina, I looked at the people on board and saw that 'Eren','Armin', And 'Mikasa' were on board. I was actually relieved that they were there. I decided that I needed to fight. I killed some titans then was dismissed by members of the Garrison who were aware that I was just a trainee.

Once I got to HQ I was briefed and dismissed to further training. I still needed 1 more year until I graduated and I was ready. My expression changed from a mindless, fearful trainee to some one that had the eyes of a killer ready to catch his prey. I was ready to take action, back at HQ they probably thought so too. A smile grew on my face as I walked back to the training grounds.

 _That was 2 years ago..._  
Back then I was a girl with long some what wavy black hair which reached my waist but was always held up in a ponytail. I was fearful of titans yet I wanted to go to the outside world and see the ocean with a sky with no walls around it. When I realized I was ready to fight it was 845, when wall Maria was breached. When I saw all the killing and eating that the titans did I wasn't scared I wanted to protect them, the people who couldn't protect themselves. My eyes were never the same, they were once a some what light brown color but now they were a darker color than before, I seemed to always sport a glare when walking alone yet with everyone else I soften up knowing that these will be the people I will go outside with. I had joined the survey corps and had achieved the rank of Team Leader which was under Squad Leader.


	2. Chapter 1

I awoke the next morning knowing that it was going to be a long day since I was going to help Keith Shadis with the 104th Trainee Squad. I hurried to put on some shorts and a tank top and fixed my hair which was a little less than shoulder length, I put it up in a pony tail some hair still sticking out. I went to go run before I head over to eat breakfast. The air was cold but I was quickly warmed up by the run, after about 30 minutes I decided to head to breakfast then to take a shower. At this time no one was awake, well none of which I knew of, since it was pretty early the sun hadn't even risen. After I finished breakfast I walked back to my room and got my stuff for a shower, I had to look fresh or the new Trainees might think badly of me.

After I was done with the shower I changed into my uniform and dried my hair before going back down to the training grounds. The trainees should be heading there now since the sun had already risen for the past hour and a half and the walk was about 10 minutes from the dorm. I saw that Keith was already there waiting for the trainees to arrive.  
"Good Morning, Captain Shadis" I said while going to stand near him.  
"Good Morning to you to, Captain Cloud" After this simple greeting the trainees had arrived and Keith Shadis was ready to show them a world of fear and pain. Captain Shadis had always done this thing where he would go around to random trainees asking them their names and where they come from. It was pretty scary when I was first a trainee. I sighed and just looked around.

"What's your name, maggot?!" I heard Shadis yell at some trainee I just looked at the others.  
"Armin Arlert of Shiganshina District, Sir!" I looked to the trainee, I knew him. I looked around to see if 'Mikasa' and 'Eren' were here. I spotted them and was relieved to see them alive and well. I couldn't help but smile, if any trainee was looking at me they probably thought I was amused by how Keith Shadis yelled at them. Shadis skipped asking some trainees their names since he knew what they had gone through 2 years ago. This went on for a couple more minutes then he came across a boy named 'Connie Springer' who had saluted with his left instead of his right. Of Course Shadis would get mad at him, he yelled at him saying that if his heart was on the right side and he had picked him up by his head stretching out his eyes. I heard a crunching noise and saw that a girl was eating a potato, Shadis had noticed this too and dropped Connie, heading towards the girl. I sighed he was sure to punish her, I heard him say 'Go with out lunch or run' the girl had chosen to run.

After that they just headed to dinner and I stayed to supervise 'Sasha Blouse' as she ran around so many times you could easily tell that her legs were about to give out. I knew she wouldn't stop until she absolutely felt like dying so I made my way to the lunch room. I had to see those 3 kids again. I hurried and spotted 'Eren' speaking about the breach of Wall Maria 2 years ago. He seemed pretty confident about how titans were no big deal. I walked over to him.  
"Pretty confident, yes?" He looked up at me and his eyes widened as he saw the survey corps jacket. He stood up and saluted know that he wanted to join the survey corps he must respect them as well.  
"I'm Crystal Cloud, Team Leader of the Survey Corps. It's nice to meet you, Eren" I smiled and saluted back.  
"I'm nothing if not honest better that then a guy whose shaking his boots but pretends to be brave." I looked to see who had said that, I was sure that some type of argument was gonna break out, which it did but it was more of a discussion. It ended quickly as the bells rung signaling that dinner was over, they ended it in a truce. Eren started walking away and realized he had left me hanging.  
"I'm sorry, I'm Eren Jaëger, it's nice to meet you too" He smiled  
"I'll let you go for now, since you might get into trouble for staying behind after the bells have rung" I smiled and started heading to the dorms where the female trainees will be staying. I didn't want to walk all the way to HQ just to walk back over here it would be a waste of time.

I spotted 'Mikasa' on my way to the dorms. _Should I call out to her?_ I thought and nodded.  
"Mikasa!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. She stopped and turned around to see who had called her. She looked surprised when I approached her. She saluted with such a serious face.  
"Yes?" She said with a soft tone.  
"I'm Crystal. Crystal Cloud" She just looked at me and finally answered after a couple of seconds of silence  
"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman"  
"You must think my names pretty weird, huh? It doesn't sound like it would go very good together"  
"Yes. Is there something you need from me?"  
"Do you remember me? When I met you, Armin and Eren, I was barely a trainee. It was on the day that the wall was breached" She looked at me from head to toe then she nodded.  
"Yes I remember you. You didn't say much since after just one sentence the loud boom was heard and the ground shook"  
"You probably remember that day very clearly, huh? Since alot happened with the whole, Colossal and Armored titan" She just nodded. I sighed and decided that I should just let her go.  
"Well I won't waste anymore of your time. You have a long day tomorrow since they'll see if the Trainees have a talent for 3DMG" She nodded and just left without another word. I pouted, _Maybe I was bothering her to much._ I just made my way to my room, it was a small room with a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Trainees shared a room so there was at least 4 people in one room with 2 set of bunk beds and a wardrobe. I heard a tap on my window I was shocked by this since who would do something like this.

"Crystal, it's me!" I could not mistake that voice it was Hanji, I quickly opened the window.  
"Hanji, what are you doing here?" I smiled as she came in. "There's a door, you didn't have to come through the window"  
"Well I wanted to surprise you. So you helping out with the trainees?"  
"Yea Erwin assigned me to do this since there wasn't much work for me"  
"Do you have to stay here for all 3 years of their training? It's basically like if you were still a trainee" I nodded.  
"It does seem that way but I'm not to sure if I will stay here for the 3 years"

3 _years ago, I started out as a trainee I wasn't very strong but I wasn't weak either. The breach of Wall Maria 2 years ago made me strong, since I fought to protect the people I couldn't just stand around seeing people as they were being eaten. Training for me wasn't hard since I had gone to harder things in my life, but training did do something for me it made me physically stronger. Joining the Survey Corps also made me meet some new people such as Hanji, Erwin and Levi. Levi is kind of like a dark character and he doesn't talk much so I doubt he thinks of me as a friend more of just a member of the Survey Corps. Hanji was like a best friend and Erwin was my commander but he was really friendly. My trainee days were actually the days I loved most since I also met my friend Kenneth who joined the Survey Corps with me, I haven't seen him in a while since we haven't had much free time and I'm helping out here._

"Crystal! Crystal?! Are you listening?" Hanji shook me making me snap out of my thoughts.  
"Oh sorry" I quickly said with a surprised expression.  
"What were you thinking of that had you all quiet?"  
"My trainee days and when I joined the Survey Corps"  
"Ah I remember the day you Joined, I was happy since you actually listened to my titan stories, but Levi acted cold towards you well he did towards everyone but he did help you the first few weeks that you were still new to the whole Survey Corps. Then after a month or 2 you became a Team Leader, that was so fast, I guess since you acted fast in the breach of wall Maria and still a trainee."  
"Yea I knew I was ready and I'm sure they did too" I smiled and nodded "I liked your titan stories they were interesting"  
"It's gonna be no fun without you around since I can't really talk about titans to people since they'll only listen for a litte bit then leave saying they gotta do something" Hanji pouted at the thought of not having me around.  
"Ah Hanji you can come visit me anytime you want I'll be happy to listen to your stories" I smiled and she happily hugged me.  
"Oh Crystal you're so kind!" Hanji hugged me tighter out of happiness "I'll leave you now to rest since you probably have a long day ahead of you" I nodded and waved good bye as she got out through the window. I leaned out the window a bit.  
"Next time use the door!" I yelled making Hanji kind of jump. I suddenly saw another person by her side.  
"You should be getting rest, Brat! You have a long day tomorrow and I don't want any complaints from anyone about you!" It was Levi, even though I couldn't see clearly I knew he was glaring.  
"And you Hanji don't leave so suddenly when I'm speaking with you!"  
"Bye Crystal! Thanks for letting me in and hide for a bit!" Hanji waved before running away from Levi.

I sighed _She's hopeless but she's always so cheerful... She was using me to hide from Levi, I guess that's why she visited as well._ I wanted to burst out into laughter but I knew people were sleeping so I finally decided to sleep myself. I closed the window and got ready for bed, I basically just laid there and stared at the ceiling before drifting to sleep.


End file.
